Mientras Mi Azabache Esté Junto a Mí
by GirlBender L
Summary: Es increíble como incluso estando en nuestra noche de bodas, yo haya pensado en aquel rubio. Pero debo aceptar de una vez por todas que tú no eres él, y que debo ser feliz junto a tí, siendo la Señora Uchiha. No, la verdad es que no debo serlo, porque ya lo soy, justo ahora, cuando me tomas en un cálido abrazo, y me recuerdas que siempre has estado junto a mí. (MAL SUMMARY, sorry!)


**DEDICADO A NUESTRA QUERIDA ESCRITORA: Stella whiteney**

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola, hola! Que tal están mis _súper-ultra-mega-archi queridos_ lectores? _**Espero que bien, sinceramente. **_Hoy les presento mi primer fic SasuHina, y espero que les agrade, porque me esmeré en hacerlo. Jajajajaja, no importa si no les gusta, no se angustien, solo no sean malos con sus rws; los cuales espero super ansiosa. Sin mas, los dejo leer.

.

.

.

**Mientras mi Azabache Esté junto a mí.**

.

.

.

Es nuestra noche de bodas, y te veo dormir tranquilamente mientras escucho tus leves ronquidos, que suenan al compás del ritmo marcado por tu pecho que sube y baja armoniosamente. Mis dedos acarician y recorren cuidadosamente tus oscuros cabellos, amando la suavidad que cada uno de ellos me permite deleitar. Te sonrío dulcemente, aunque se bien que no me verás por esas cortinas ante tus ojos: Tus párpados están cerrados y tu mente divaga entre el cuarto y quinto sueño. Es razonable a estas horas de la madrugada. _**Suspiro**_. Intento con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo lo más delicada y silenciosamente posible, pero no lo logro conseguir. Ha sido un estruendoso y largo suspiro que nunca escucharás debido a tu pesado sueño y falta de percepción durante el mismo. No te culpo por ello, has bebido mucho hoy, y te agotaste en nuestras más recientes horas juntos, en esta cama. De hecho, hasta lo agradezco, porque de no ser así, habríamos iniciado una discusión._ Y tú sabrías bien la razón. _

Entonces, luego de meses de no hacerlo, inconscientemente me hallo cometiendo este colosal error. Veo tu rostro, Sasuke, y por tus rasgos faciales tan majestuosos al dormir, me recuerdas paulatinamente cosas que en mi memoria no deseo conservar. _**Lo recuerdo a él, nuevamente. **_A aquel rubio sobre protector y animado, al que llegué a amar tanto que casi, en toda la extensión de la palabra, muero en el intento al tratar de olvidarlo. Larga historia que no pretendo relatar ahora.

En mi mente rezo por calma para este corazón mío, que consiente de los recuerdos de mi cabeza, ha comenzado a acelerarse y a latir desenfrenadamente. De nuevo, otros síntomas de un alma en mal estado aparecen: Me estremezco, y se me eriza la piel. Comienza a crearse un nudo en mi garganta, y realmente me esfuerzo por no llorar por aquel hombre que ya no está en mi vida el día de hoy**. Naruto Uzumaki.** Quien hace dos años y medio me dejó varada en un estacionamiento muy lejano de mi hogar, en una noche extremadamente fría y solitaria, diciendo que no quería ser nada más que mi amigo, y que no diera lugar a confusiones dentro de mí. Desde aquella tarde de otoño dejó de hablarme, comenzando asimismo a incomodarse al estar cerca de mí. Al día siguiente de aquello se le vio con otra linda chica rubia, que más de alguna lengua asegura, tenía cierto parecido a mí. _Ay, Naruto; es increíble que no haya podido superarte incluso en esta noche tan especial, en la cual me veo ya casada con el maravilloso Sasuke Uchiha_. Es impresionante ver como por segundos, aquel guapísimo Ojiazul me hace desear no ser Hinata Uchiha, sino más bien nombrarme a mi misma como la señorita Hinata Uzumaki.

_**Pero no. **__Yo soy la señora Uchiha, y debo ser feliz con Sasuke. _Decido ya a estas alturas dar inicio a mis respiraciones tranquilizadoras, y tras diez repeticiones de las susodichas me logro percatar de que el momento anterior fue solo un tiempo de negligencia.

Abrazo fuertemente a **mi **Sasuke, pues él es mío y, a diferencia de otro que me abandonó, no me ha hecho a un lado jamás. Ni aunque tuve ciertas dudas con respecto a amarlo. Nunca. Ni aunque le haya llamado Naruto accidentalmente en muchísimo más de una ocasión. Él siempre, cada día durante cerca de un año, se entregó a mi acunándome en sus brazos si se apoderaba de mi ser la tristeza o la falta de consuelo al recordar a Naruto, su hermanastro; haciéndome sentir mejor por instantes, y luego culpable por no poder superar al otro y desear poder amarlo más a él, tal y como me amaba a mí. Sasuke, a diferencia de Naruto, dejaba siempre a un lado sus problemas, y se concentraba en ayudarme a hallar una solución a mis conflictos, tanto internos como externos. Sasuke, mi lindo esposo de cabellos azabaches, me esperó con paciencia en cada paso que dio nuestra relación, puesto que para mí era difícil progresar con rapidez. Para él nunca hubo prisa, y con él todo se transformó en paciencia, ternura, comprensión, trabajo en equipo y lo más importante: amor.

Exacto. Sasuke Uchiha me amaba, y eso era más que suficiente para mí. No necesitaba que sonriera tanto o más que Naruto, ni que fuera bromista ni mucho menos escandaloso. Yo me enamoré de **mi **Sasuke, el protector, sosegado, caballeroso y meticuloso chico que únicamente me daba a mí el privilegio de verle sonreír; ciertas veces con amor, otras con ternura, a veces con gracia y otras con… avidez, pero muy discretamente. Y por todas esas razones y más, fue que contraje matrimonio con él. Porque sabía que una vida a su lado, era una vida feliz.

¿A quién le importaba ya lo frío y descortés que Naruto se había vuelto hacia mí? Eso había sucedido hacía más de dos años y medio, y ahora solo éramos Sasuke, yo y nuestro amor. No, yo no aspiraba a ser de la familia Uzumaki, decisión que me sentaba bastante bien dado al odio que Kushina me tenía por "ser rara y andar tras su bebé". Yo quería ser de la familia Uchiha; había ansiado eso durante meses.

Vislumbro un hermoso pensamiento dentro de mí, y lo acepto al doscientos por ciento. Yo no _**debía ser feliz con Sasuke**_, porque yo ya lo era. _**Soy feliz con él**_. Y espero poder hacerlo feliz también. Él es mi Sasuke, y juntos somos la familia Uchiha Hyuga. Nada ni nadie más interesa.

_-¿Amor?-_ Se ha despertado, pero no del todo. A oscuras trata de encender la lámpara sobre la mesa de al lado, pero pongo mi mano sobre la suya para impedirlo, y lo abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Se bien que lo he sorprendido.

_-Shh. Necesitas dormir.-_ Él se acomoda de nuevo y cierra sus ojos en tanto su cabeza apenas y roza con la almohada. Cuando lo creo dormido me río con voz muy baja, y comienzo a susurrarle lo que recién había descubierto, aliviada de que sus ojos no me penetraran el alma. – _Soy la más feliz del mundo a tu lado, porque siempre estuviste para mí y me enamoraste. Te he logrado amar tanto o más de lo que tú me amabas.- _

Él me hala contra su pecho para besar mi frente, haciéndome saber que está despierto. Solo la luz de la luna me ayuda a ver esas perlas negras, que se encojen mientras sus labios se mueven a lo que parece ser una risa.

_-Esperé dos años, seis meses y dieciocho días a que me dijeras esto. También te amo, princesa.- _suspiré de nuevo ante sus palabras, pero esta vez con satisfacción y calma en mí. _–y sabes que eso de ponerme cursi no lo logras tan fácil, Hinata.- _

Reímos. Ambos al mismo tiempo y aún abrazados en medio de la suave cama de sábanas blancas. Supe que mientras mi azabache esté junto a mí, no necesitaría a nadie más en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

**Chachaaan! **

Que tal me fue? Perdón por lo corto pero… Merezco reviews? POR FAVOR! Y si los dejan díganme, **DESEAN CONTI? Así se conocerán los detalles en esta relación de Sasuke y Hinata, y el pasado de Hinata con Naruto, y las familias de estos, o la que quizás se va a formar…. **_**UNA RETORCIDA FAMILIA.**_

Pues no hay más que decir por hoy.

Sayonara, mis queridos lectores!

_**Att: - GirlBender-**_


End file.
